Les secrets qui ne peuvent être révélés
by Aka' Nakamura
Summary: Vous connaissez l'histoire de base... Treize nains, un hobbit qui vont reconquérir un royaume perdu.. Mais si une étrange jeune fille venait tout bouleverser ? Si des secrets trop lourds à porter finissaient par être révélés ? Mèneront ils a bien leur mission ? Bon c'est ma première fanfic sur The Hobbit, je débute alors soyez indulgents please !
1. 00 - Prologue

**Prologue :**

**Yaäna :**

Tout a commencé il y a trois mois.

Je errai dans une région non loin de la Comté, montée sur mon cheval ébène.

Däark marchait au pas, paisiblement, monture libre répondant au seul son de mon ocarina et que je ne selle ou ne bride jamais.

Le paysage qui s'offrait à moi était magnifique... Des vallées verdoyantes ainsi que des montagnes recouvertes de forêts denses et mystérieuses... Une légère brise fit voleter les quelques mèches de mes cheveux bruns et bouclés qui ne rentraient pas dans ma longue tresse...

Je fus hélas interrompue dans ma contemplation, ne sentant plus les muscles puissants de mon cheval rouler sous moi. Il s'était arrêté tout net, couchant les oreilles. J'exerçais une légère pression sur ses flancs avec mes mollets mais rien n'y fit, il refusait toujours d'avancer...

Me fiant à l'instinct de mon cheval je pris mon arc et une de mes flèches, empênnées de plumes rouge sang. Je descendis lestemment et mes pieds bottés de cuir souple entrèrent en contact avec l'herbe verte. C'est alors que j'entendis des éclats de voix provenants du haut de la colline.

Je montais prudemment celle-ci, talonnée par mon équidé préféré.

Arrivée au sommet je me cachais derrière un rocher, et ne risquais un oeil vers le bruit qu'après avoir vérifié que je n'avais pas été repérée.

Je découvris alors une compagnie des plus étranges...


	2. 01 - Une très étrange compagnie

**IMPORTANT !**

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas d'ordi' à moi, j'écris sur un cahier (question de praticité pour écrire au lycée pendant mes heures de trou...) et il me faut du temps à la fois pour écrire et pour tout retaper à l'ordi' !

Je pense poster un chapitre une semaine sur deux (histoire de vous faire baver quand même...) mais je ne sais pas si je respecterai cela sachant que j'ai une tooooonne de trucs à faire entre deux avec les devoirs, les ds à préparer etc... Vive le lycée !

Il faut aussi que j'ai de la marge sur ce que j'écris et ce que je poste pour avoir un minimum d'avance... J'essaierai de poster les chapitres régulièrement !

Ensuite... Merci à celles qui ont posté des rewiews !

**Edenlight :** Wouha ! Ma première rewiew ! ça m'a fait trop plaisir ! Je ne savais pas comment mon petit prologue serai accueilli et franchement ça m'a fait chaud au coeur ! Merci beaucoup ! ^_^

**Megane :** Effectivement je suis piquée au Zelda ! Je me demandai si quelqu'un trouverai la référence... Une compagnie avec treize nains ? Nan franchement je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! x)

**Yuko Akaba :** La meilleure pour la fin ! Merci de me soutenir dans mon projet ! N'oublie pas le coup que tu m'a promis quand on se revoit ! Vivement les vacances de Pâques !

C'est un petit chapitre mais je vais essayer de faire plus gros la prochaine fois ! Merci de lire ma fiction ! N'oubliez pas de poster une rewiew ! ça m'aidera !

Aka' Nakamura,

Pour vous servir.

**...**

**Chapitre Premier : Une très étrange compagnie :**

**Yaäna :**

_Tout a commencé il y a trois mois. _

_Je errai dans une région non loin de la Comté, montée sur mon cheval ébène. _

_Däark marchait au pas, paisiblement, monture libre répondant au seul son de mon ocarina et que je ne selle ou ne bride jamais. _

_Le paysage qui s'offrait à moi était magnifique... Des vallées verdoyantes ainsi que des montagnes recouvertes de forêts denses et mystérieuses... Une légère brise fit voleter les quelques mèches de mes cheveux bruns et bouclés qui ne rentraient pas dans ma longue tresse..._

_Je fus hélas interrompue dans ma contemplation, ne sentant plus les muscles puissants de mon cheval rouler sous moi. Il s'était arrêté tout net, couchant les oreilles. J'exerçais une légère pression sur ses flancs avec mes mollets mais rien n'y fit, il refusait toujours d'avancer..._

_Me fiant à l'instinct de mon cheval je pris mon arc et une de mes flèches, empênnées de plumes rouge sang. Je descendis lestemment et mes pieds bottés de cuir souple entrèrent en contact avec l'herbe verte. C'est alors que j'entendis des éclats de voix provenants du haut de la colline. _

_Je montais prudemment celle-ci, talonnée par mon équidé préféré. _

_Arrivée au sommet je me cachais derrière un rocher, et ne risquais un oeil vers le bruit qu'après avoir vérifié que je n'avais pas été repérée. _

_Je découvris alors une compagnie des plus étranges..._

Un hobbit, treize nains et, une silhouette que je reconnus immédiatement, Gandalf le Gris ou Mithrandir, un des Istari.

Mise en confiance par ce vieil homme que je connaissais depuis longtemps, je rangeai mon arc, ma flèche et m'avançait de mon pas tranquille et allongé vers ce groupe hétéroclite, toujours suivie par Däark...

…...

**Thorïn :**

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que nous étions partis de la demeure du hobbit que les ennuis commençaient déjà.

Le magicien voulait que nous continuions d'avancer et que nous traversions cette vallée boisée le plus vite mais il fallait nous ménager pour la suite du voyage et je m'opposai à cette idée avec la plus grande fermeté.

S'en était suivi un échange de paroles animées et alors que Gandalf s'apprêtait à partir deux silhouettes sortirent de derrière un rocher pour venir faire irruption sur le sommet de la colline.

C'était une jeune femme suivit d'un cheval noir de jais.

Par réflexe nous sortîmes tous nos armes que ce fusse une hache, une épée ou un arc.

Voyant notre méfiance elle leva les mains en signe de rémission mais avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle nous jaugeat et nous la jaugeâmes pendant plusieurs minutes sans dire un mot.

Je pus ainsi observer son allure et son visage plus en détails. Elle était plus grande que nous autres, nains, mis à part Kili et Fili, les plus jeunes, qui faisaient presque la même taille qu'elle.

Elle avait les cheveux bruns et visiblement bouclés d'après les quelques mèches sortant de sa longue tresse élaborée. Ce qui me troubla le plus fut son visage et particulièrement son regard.

Son oeil droit ainsi que sa joue étaient cachés par ses cheveux retenus par une barette et son oeil gauche était mordoré, couleur très rare et saisissante de beautée.

Ses oreilles étaient en partie cachées par ses mèches brunes mais on pouvait distinguer de multiples boucles d'oreilles au niveau des lobes et des cartilages.

Il y avait aussi une bague d'oreille en argent ornée de spirales complexes et certaines de ses boucles étaient reliées par de fines chaînettes d'argent ou de bronze.

Sa peau était pâle et une grande cerne violâcée s'étendait sous sa prunelle visible.

Elle était fine comme si plusieurs fois la privation l'avait accompagnée dans son errance.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation Gandalf paru reconnaître la mystérieuse inconnue et s'avança vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres...

...

Je poste la suite dès que je peux mais sans doute pas dans la semaine, trop de taf' !

Merci de me lire !

Aka' Nakamura


	3. 02 - Présentations

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Ici Aka' Nakamura, pour vous servir !**

**Deuxième chapitre ! La semaine a été longue et c'est un véritable plaisir de vous faire lire mon histoire !**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à poster une rewiew ! ça me fera super plaisir !**

**Merci encore à Megane, Edenlight et Yuko Akaba ! 3**

**Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires !**

**Aka' Nakamura,**

**Votre dévoué serviteur.**

**...**

**Chapitre Deuxième : Présentations :**

_**Thorïn :**_

_Après quelques secondes d'hésitation Gandalf paru reconnaître la mystérieuse inconnue et s'avança vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres... _

**...**

**Yaäna :**

Comme prévu les Nains ne me firent pas bon accueil.

Toute la Compagnie réunie avait sorti ses armes, hormis le Hobbit et Gandalf qui, s'étant éloigné auparavant, se rapprochait désormais de moi.

Devant tous ces Nains à l'air féroce je levai les mains en l'air, montrant que je n'étais pas armée, mais un petit sourire flottait sur mes lèvres tandis que je dévisageais chacun des hommes présents en face de moi.

La plupart paraissaient assez vieux, exceptés trois jeunes et un adulte, apparement à l'apogée de sa puissance.

Ce dernier me fixa plus longuement et je lui rendai son regard passant sur ses yeux bleu d'acier, sa barbe mi-longue sombre et ses épais et longs cheveux noirs striés de mèches blanches.

Il avait la fierté, le port et la stature d'un roi.

Je sus tout de suite qu'il était de la lignée de Durïn et que leur voyage avait, sans aucuns doutes, un rapport avec Erebor, le Royaume Perdu.

Les trois jeunes me dévisageaient avec une curiosité non dissimulée et ce n'était que distraitement qu'ils pointaient leurs armes vers moi.

Le roux avait un lance-pierre, le blond une épée et le brun un arc.

J'étais plongée dans mon observation quand Gandalf stoppa le flot intarrissable de mes pensées en me hélant :

« - Quel plaisir de vous voir en ses lieux ma chère amie !

- C'est effectivement un heureux hasard, » dis-je me retournant vers lui et rendant son sourire.

Puis se tournant vers les Nains qui avaient rangés leurs armes, il leur dit :

« - Mes chers compagnons, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Yaäna, une aventurière que rien n'arrête ! Ma chère que diriez vous de vous joindre à nous ?

- Expliquer moi votre projet... Mais tout d'abord mes hommages à Thorïn Oakenshield ainsi qu'à sa Compagnie ! Que votre barbe pousse drue et que votre enclume sonne clair ! Dis-je, me courbant après l'utilisation de la formule de politesse.

- Comment savez vous qui je suis ? Dit Thorïn, méfiant.

- Disons que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et qu'un de mes proches vous décrivait souvent...

- Et vous, qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il

- Je suis une Ombre plus sombre parmi les autres, je suis une Rôdeuse, une Magicienne... Je suis ce que je veux et j'ai voulu ce que je suis... répondis-je, gardant toujours mes secrets. Mon nom est Yaäna. »

...

**Alors ? Alors ?**

**Envie de savoir la suite ?**

**Quelle est cette étrange jeune fille ?**

**Comment peut elle connaitre Thorïn ?**

**Va-t-elle se joindre à notre joyeuse troupe ?**

**Je vous donne rendez vous très bientôt, j'espère mercredi, pour la suite !**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**Aka' Nakamura,**

**à votre service.**


	4. 03 - Ralliement ou Séparation ?

**Salut à toutes ! Et bienvenue pour ce troisième chapitre !**

**C'est avec un plaisir immense que je vous dévoile la suite de mon histoire !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre une rewiew ça me fera super plaisir !**

**Merci à tous mes rewieweurs : Megane, Edenlight, Yuko Akaba et le nouveau venu Arisawade dono !**

**Merci, merci, merci encore !**

**En espérant que vous allez apprécier,**

**Aka' Nakamura,**

**Dévoué Serviteur !**

...

**Chapitre Troisième : Ralliement ou Séparation ? :**

**_Yaäna :_**

_- Et vous, qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il_

_- Je suis une Ombre plus sombre parmi les autres, je suis une Rôdeuse, une Magicienne... Je suis ce que je veux et j'ai voulu ce que je suis... répondis-je, gardant toujours mes secrets. Mon nom est Yaäna. »_

...

**Yaäna :**

Je fus ensuite présentée à toute la compagnie, comprenant : Dwalïn, Balïn, Oïn, Gloïn, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori.

Les trois jeunes Nains se nommaient Ori pour le roux, Fili pour le blond et Kili pour le brun.

Thorïn était le chef.

Le petit Hobbit se nommait Bilbo Baggins et je me pris tout de suite de sympathie pour lui car n'ayant jamais participé à de telles expéditions il était totalement perdu.

J'étais comme cela au début aussi...

Gandalf m'exposa alors leur plan et me montra la carte ainsi que la clé permettant d'ouvrir une porte cachée sur le flanc Sud de la Montagne Solitaire.

Après avoir étudié tout cela je dis :

« -Tout cela me semble complètement fou... Mais je pense que je vais vous accompagner !

-Et pourquoi devriez vous nous accompagner ? Nous nous débrouillerons très bien sans une humaine ! Dis Thorïn

-Une humaine ?! J'ai un nom je vous signale _votre altesse _! Rétorquai-je avec colère

-Ne me manquez pas de respect !

-Du calme vous deux ! Dit Gandalf en s'interposant. Thorïn il serai judicieux d'emmener cette jeune fille avec vous, je lui ai enseigné une part de mes sortilèges et elle en connait bien d'autres qui pourront vous être fort utiles en cas de besoins ! Le danger sera partout et elle sait se défendre contre n'importe quel ennemi !

-Quelle discrimination ! Comme si parce que je suis une fille je ne sais rien faire et je serai un fardeau pour la troupe ! Crachai-je avec dégoût.

-Parfaitement !

-QUOI ?! »

Qu'il me traite d'humaine passe encore mais qu'il dise que je suis inutile alors ça non !

Gandalf fini par calmer le jeu et après un rapide conseil entre Nains ils décidèrent que je ferai parti de leur aventure. Thorïn ne semblait pas ravi, mais alors pas du tout ! Tant mieux ! Ça lui fera les pieds !

Balïn, le plus vieux des Nains, à la longue barbe d'un blanc de neige, me fit ensuite signer un parchemin où était inscrit le contrat, en lettres manuscrites et enluminées.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin, le ciel se parant de couleurs flamboyantes avant de devenir sombre et j'étais assaillie de toutes parts par les Nains voulant en savoir plus sur moi et les aventures que Gandalf avait énoncées en me présentant.

J'éludais d'un sourire toutes leurs interrogations et allait m'occuper de ma monture.

Je sentai le regard inquisiteur de Thorïn posé sur moi.

Je plaçais Däark à côté des autres poneys et lui tendis une pomme, notre fruit préféré.

Son museau à la peau veloutée entra en contact avec ma main et cette douceur m'appaisa.

Dans mon dos je sentais également les regards de tous les autres Nains, en train d'observer, sans aucun doute, mes habits qui étaient autrefois bien moins poussiéreux.

Peu après, le magicien nous dit qu'il avait une affaire urgente à régler plus loin, et nous quitta, au grand regret des Nains et du Hobbit.

Mais je connaissais le vieil Istari et savait qu'il faisait cela pour voir si la compagnie m'acceptait.

Je le vis s'éloigner sur son cheval, et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire imperceptible.

...

**Alors ?**

**La suite vendredi ça vous tente ?**

**Une rewiew s'il vous plait !**

**ça me fera plaisir et ça me redonnera du courage pour écrire la suite !**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et bisous à tous !**

**Aka' Nakamura,**

**écrivain en herbe !**


	5. 04 - Où tout bascule

**Salut à tous !**

**Ici Aka' Nakamura !**

**Désolé pour hier soir je n'ai pas poster le chapitre j'étais trop crevée !**

**Enfin bon, le voici enfin, le tant attendu chapitre quatre !**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Il est plus long que les autres et pour cause !**

**On commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet !**

**A partit de maintenant ça va aller crescendo mes chers lecteurs !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et bon week end !**

**Postez une petite rewiew ça me fera plaisir !**

**Merci à ceux qui l'ont fait (Edenlight, Yuko Akaba, Arisawade-dono...), continuez comme ça vous êtes géniaux, merci !**

**Gros bisous à tous.**

**Aka' Nakamura,**

**Dévoué serviteur.**

...

**Chapitre Quatrième : Où tout bascule :**

_**Yaäna :**_

_Peu après, le magicien nous dit qu'il avait une affaire urgente à régler plus loin, et nous quitta, au grand regret des Nains et du Hobbit._

_Mais je connaissais le vieil Istari et savait qu'il faisait cela pour voir si la compagnie m'acceptait._

_Je le vis s'éloigner sur son cheval, et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire imperceptible._

...

**Yaäna :**

Ensuite la nuit tomba et l'ont fit un feu pour chauffer le souper qui se composait d'un ragoût épais et consistant, concocté par Bombur, cuistot en chef, avec grand soin.

Pendant que le cuisinier goûtait et humait sa création je déchargeai mon cheval de son seul fardeau : un sac et une épée fixés à l'aide de courroies et posés en travers de sa croupe.

C'était un sac en cuir, à la fois grand et peu encombrant, fatigué mais très résistant.

L'épée était assez grande , à la poignée bleue et argent, ainsi qu'au fourreau recouvert de cuir noir.

Je pouvais l'accrocher dans mon dos à l'aide d'une sorte de ceinture passant entre mes omoplates.

Laissant mon maigre paquetage près du feu je me dirigeai vers Mr Baggins, visiblement un peu perdu, assis sur un rocher.

Il observait le ciel.

Je m'assis silencieusement à ses côtés et lui demandais :

« - Ainsi c'est votre première aventure maître Hobbit ?

-Oui... Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai ma place ici...

-Sachez que l'on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un plus petit que soi...

-Je ne sais pas me battre et je ne suis jamais sorti des limites de la Comté !

-Ho pour ce qui est du combat je me ferai une joie de vous apprendre à vous battre lorsque vous aurez votre propre arme...

-Merci... Vous êtes bien la première à vous soucier de moi...

-Vous gagnerez leur confiance j'en suis sûre... Les Nains ne sont pas si bourrins que ce qu'ils veulent laisser paraître... Moi en revanche c'est moins sur... dis-je en soupirant.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondit-il, interloqué.

-Pour un tas de raisons que je n'exposerai pas... Pas pour l'instant... Venez, le souper est prêt... »

Pendant que je discutai avec Mr Baggins, Däark s'était couché près de mes affaires et je m'assis contre son flanc, sa chaleur me réconfortant.

Depuis que je l'avait recueilli nous mangions et dormions ensemble car nous voyagions toujours seuls.

Ce rite s'était installé et nous étions devenus inséparables.

Le seul sur qui je pouvais compter.

Bombur distribua les écuelles de bois et tout le monde dégusta ce plat chaud, bienvenu après une journée de voyage.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé dîner aussi consistant depuis un bout de temps !

Les Nains étaient tous là sauf Kili et Fili qui surveillaient les poneys, un peu plus loin.

Après avoir fini mon bol je sortai d'une de mes pochettes de ceinture une longue et vieille pipe en terre que je bourrai de tabac.

L'allumant avec une allumette, je commençai à tirer doucement dessus, savourant le parfum de ce tabac doux que j'affectionnais tant.

Les Nains et le Hobbit firent de même peu après.

Je savais tous les regards tournés vers moi.

Je leur rendai tour à tour leur regard scrutateur.

Sauf Thorïn qui soutint mon regard.

Ses yeux d'un bleu d'acier semblaient pouvoir tout percer et cela me mis fort mal à l'aise.

Mon oeil doré se détourna, ma pipe était éteinte et je la rangeai, l'envie de fumer m'ayant quitter.

Je me levais et emportais les écuelles destinées à Kili et Fili.

Je voulais simplement me soustraire au regard dur de ce Nain qui, je le savais, me dirai de partir au moindre faux pas.

Je savais que je fuyais et je pestais contre moi-même sachant qu'une faiblesse me gagnait.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre que Thorïn découvre qui j'étais.

Arrivée à l'enclos je remarquai qu'il était vide et que les deux Nains semblaient paniqués.

Les barrières avaient été arrachées et des arbres étaient abîmés.

Me voyant arriver ils ouvrèrent la bouche mais je ne leur laissais pas le loisir de discter.

Je leur collais leurs bols respectifs dans les mains et examinais avec attention les énormes traces de pas qui s'enfonçaient dans le bois.

Je murmurai alors :

« -Des trolls... Venez vous deux ! Il faut prévénir les autres ! »

Ils ne protestèrent pas.

Un rictus de victoire se peignit sur mon visage.

Si je prouve ma bravoure ils m'accepteront sans doute...

C'était l'occasion rêvée de faire mes preuves au sein de cette compagnie quelque peu machiste...

Nous pénétrâmes au milieu du cercle et tout le monde se tournat vers les deux frères, penauds.

Pour ma part je ceinturai mon épée et mon arc ainsi que mon carquois.

Par chance ma réserve de flèches était pleine.

Quand les frères eurent raconté leur histoire tout le monde prit ses armes respectives.

Thorïn me questionna :

« - Vous savez où vont les traces ?

-Je ne les ai pas suivies jusqu'au bout... Il faudrait que quelqu'un parte en éclaireur...

-Et bien Maître Hobbit, je crois qu'il est temps que vous nous montriez vos capacitées de cambrioleur ! »

Le Semi-homme sembla terrifié à l'idée d'aller seul dans cette forêt sombre mais je le rassurais du regard...

Tout irai bien, je le couvrirais.

Les traces étaient faciles à suivre et tout la troupe, armée jusqu'aux dents, avançait prudemment, masquant le bruit de ses pas.

Nous vîmes bientôt un point de lumière non loin.

Bilbo tremblait de plus en plus.

Nous nous arrêtâmes et Thorïn pris la parole :

« - A vous de jouer Mr Baggins ! Allez voir se qui se trame là-bas et revenez nous exposer la situation !

-Personne ne veut venir avec moi ? Gémit le pauvre Hobbit.

- Si. Moi. » Dis-je, lançant un regard empli de défi au chef.

...

**So ?**

**Envie de savoir la suite ?**

**Je ne sais pas si je pourrai la poster mercredi, mais je vais essayer !**

**J'ai encore une semaine chargée...**

**Sinon je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain !**

**Une rewiew s'il vous plait !**

**Gros bisous à vous.**

**Aka' Nakamura,**

**Pour vous servir.**


	6. 05 - Cuisine et Trolls

**Salut à toutes et à tous !**

**Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue ( une nouvelle fois ) pour ce cinquième chapitre !**

**C'est avec toujours autant de plaisir que je vous le présente et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Désolé pour mercredi je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre car j'ai passé mon aprèm à réviser pour un ds de français...**

**Qui n'a pas eu lieu !**

**Foutage de gueule !**

**Enfin bon... Le voici enfin, celui que vous attendiez !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous demande bien gentiemment de poster une p'tite rewiew ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Gros bisous à vous et bon week end !**

**Votre toujours aussi dévouée écrivain en herbe,**

**Aka' Nakamura**

**Chapitre Cinquième : Cuisine et Trolls :**

**...**

_**Yaäna :**_

_**« - A vous de jouer Mr Baggins ! Allez voir se qui se trame là-bas et revenez nous exposer la situation !**_

_**-Personne ne veut venir avec moi ? Gémit le pauvre Hobbit.**_

_**- Si. Moi. » Dis-je, lançant un regard empli de défi au chef.**_

**...**

**Yaäna :**

**Sur ce nous avançâmes prudemment, prenant soin de ne faire aucuns bruits.**

**Le feu rpovenait d'une clairière où étaient réunis, non pas un, mais trois énormes Trolls des montagnes.**

**Derrière eux, dans un enclos de frotune, les quatorzes poneys, hennissants de terreur.**

**Le cambrioleur me dit avec des gestes qu'il allait délivrer les poneys.**

**Je ne devai intervenir qu'en cas d'urgence.**

**Il se déplaçait avec souplesse et aisance, silencieux comme la nuit environnante.**

**Les Nains s'étaient disposés de façon à encercler les immondes créatures.**

**Préférant prévenir que guérir je pris mon arc en main et positionna ma flèche.**

**Je ne le bandait pas mais était prête à le faire.**

**Le Hobbit était maintenant à côté des poneys...**

**...**

**Fili :**

**Nous étions répartis en cercle autour des Trolls, cachés dans les épais fourrés, et nous observions avec appréhension le Maître cambrioleur qui tentait de défaire la corde de l'enclos improvisé retenant nos montures.**

**Yaäna était à ma droite et je l'observais tirer son arc et une flèche en silence.**

**Son corps fin mais néanmoins musclé était plus tendu que la corde de son arc.**

**Je tirai moi-même mon épée et Kili sorti son arc.**

**La tension était palpable...**

**...**

**Thorïn :**

**L'opération de sauvetage des équidés se déroulait sans anicroches jusqu'à ce que le Hobbit tente de prendre le couteau rouillé d'un Troll, après son échec pour détacher le noeud fermant l'enclos.**

**Le Troll senti que l'on cherchait à prendre sa lame et se retourna vivemment.**

**Le Hobbit était maintenant suspendu par un pied et le Troll parla : **

**« - Crénom ! Regarde un peu ce que j'ai attrapé, Bert !**

**-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Dirent les autres, s'approchants.**

**-Du Diable si je le sais ! Qu'est ce que t'es ?**

**-Bilbo Baggins, un cam... un Hobbit, dit le pauvre Bilbo, tremblant de tous ces membres.**

**-Un camunhobbit ? S'écrièrent-ils.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'un camunhobbit et est ce que ça se cuisine surtout ? » dit le plus gros des Trolls, salivant.**

**J'étais à la droite de fille et je l'avais déjà vu sortir son arc.**

**Mais aux mots du Troll elle se jeta hors du fourré et décocha une salve de flèches.**

**Nous la suivîmes tous dans son asseau et une rude bataille s'engagea alors.**

**Ses flèches avaient touchées le Troll tenant notre maître cambrioleur et lui avait fait lâcher sa prise.**

**Le Hobbit était désormais quelque part dans les buissons, n'ayant pas d'armes.**

**Les créatures étaient trois et très massifs mais se battaient avec une violence inouïe.**

**Chaque Nain se battait avec ferveur mais l'Humaine se jetait dans la bataille comme une furie.**

**Elle encochait flèche sur flèche et, lorsqu'elle fut à cours elle déguaina son épée et trancha tout sur son passage.**

**Elle virevoltait, donnant chaque coup avec précision et rapidité.**

**Je ne la portait pas dans mon coeur mais je devais admettre qu'elle se battait mieux que n'importe qui dans cette compagnie.**

**Ma fierté en pris un coup et je me jetais à corps perdu dans le combat, ne voulant pas lui laisser tout le mérite.**

**Hélas, un des Trolls réussi à attraper Mr Baggins et il hurla :**

**« -Jetez vos armes ou j'en fais de la chair à pâté ! »**

**Tout le monde se figea, fixant la grosse créature serrant dans son poing le Semi-homme.**

**Encore une bonne idée que de l'avoir emmené...**

**Tout le monde jeta ses armes à contrecoeur.**

**Sauf l'Humaine.**

**Elle avait récupéré des flèches et tenais en joue celui qui tenait Bilbo.**

**Pas moins de quatre flèches étaient encochées.**

**L'arc était bandé à son maximum, prêt à lâcher la salve meurtrière empênnée de rouge.**

**Notre cambrioleur était pour l'instant plus un fardeau qu'autre chose mais je ne voulais pas avoir de cadavre sur les bras et nous en avions besoin pour la suite de notre quête.**

**Ainsi criai-je :**

**« -Jetez vos armes ! »**

**Elle ne cilla pas, son sourcil froncé sur son oeil doré, apparemment tiraillée entre son désir de lâcher la corde ou se soumettre à mon autorité, bridant sa propre liberté par la même occasion mais sauvant le Hobbit.**

**Choix Cornélien...**

**« -Lâchez cet arc ! Rugis-je.**

**Me lançant son regard le plus noir elle détendit à contrecoeur la corde et jeta ses armes.**

**Les Trolls se précipitèrent alors.**

**Et nous ligoyèrent tous, cellants notre sort.**

**...**

**Alors ?**

**Alors ?**

**Une p'tite rewiew siouplait ! (Comment faire la manche pour avoir des rewiew... Xd)**

**Je posterai la suite vendredi prochain ( mon ds de français est reporté à jeudi + ds de physique...) !**

**Bonne soirée à vous !**

**Je vous aime !**

**Merci de lire encore merci !**

**Aka' Nakamura,**

**Just for you !**


	7. 06 - Sabotage d'Autorité

**Salut à toutes et à tous !**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour la semaine dernière...**

**Ô rage,**

**Ô désespoir,**

**Ô saloperie de connection internet,**

**N'en a-tu pas assez,**

**De me faire ainsi chier ?**

**Voili voilou, je rage contre ma connection internet...**

**En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous demande bien gentiemment de poster une p'tite review,**

**ça me fait vachement plaisir !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent !**

**Gros bisous à tous, moi je vais me coucher !**

**Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellement de fatigue ! Et encore une semaine de cours !**

**Bonne soirée/journée etc... à tous !**

**Aka' Nakamura,**

**écrivain (très) fatigué.**

**Chapitre Sixième : Sabotage d'Autorité :**

**...**

_**Thorïn :**_

_**Les Trolls se précipitèrent alors.**_

_**Et nous ligotèrent tous, scellants notre sort.**_

**...**

**Thorïn :**

**Ils nous jetèrent sans ménagement dans des sacs de jute puants et nous entassèrent.**

**S'en suivi la ruse de notre maître Cambrioleur pour gagner du temps.**

**Pour nous éviter une mort particulièrement atroce.**

**Il gagna d'ailleurs quelques échellons dans mon estime.**

**Puis Gandalf vint nous sauver et les Trolls furent changés en pierre au contact de la lumière du soleil levant.**

**Libérés et ayant récupérés nos armes nous retournâmes au campement.**

**La fille fut la première à arriver, visiblement de fort méchante humeur*.**

**Elle me défiait dans son attitude provocatrice et dans son regard.**

**Ne pouvant plus supporter plus longtemps son manque de respect à mon égard je finissait par exploser...**

**...**

**Fili :**

**La scène a laquelle nous assistions était surréaliste...**

**A la limite de l'apocalyptique..**

**Kili et moi étions médusés comme tout le reste de la troupe.**

**Thorïn venait de s'approcher de Yaäna et l'apostropha violemment :**

**« -Je ne pourrai supporter plus longtemps votre manque de respect ! Cria-t-il**

**-Et moi votre ego surdimensionné, dit-elle, sa voix commençant à trembler sous l'effet de la colère.**

**-Comment osez-vous ! Je suis Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne !**

**-Au risque de vous décevoir, je ne vois devant moi qu'un Nain poussiéreux et orgueilleux au possible, qui ne supporte pas qu'on le contredise !**

**-VOUS ME DEVEZ LE RESPECT ! Hurla-t-il.**

**-J'ai encore droit à mon libre arbitre me semble-t-il ! Cria-t-elle, toisant notre oncle.**

**-Si vous n'aviez pas obéi, notre maître Cambrioleur ne serai plus de ce monde !**

**-Comme si son sort vous importait ! »**

**Sachant que cette conversation (était-ce vraiment une conversation ?) pourrait finir en bain de sang nous nous interposâmes entre les deux.**

**Si les paroles cessèrent, les yeux de notre oncle et celui de l'étrange jeune femme continuèrent de briller de rage à peine dissimulée.**

**Gandalf arriva pile au bon moment.**

**Les Trolls avaient sans doute un repère et il nous fallait l'explorer.**

**Pendant que nous marchions vers la grotte, Yaäna s'était mise en queue de file.**

**Après un regard entendu avec Kili, nous la rejoignâmes...**

**...**

***cf Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk ! Saga MP3 des Enfers et de la Dissidence ! C'est le Voleur qui dit ça... Il se fait ensuite taper (assez violemment par le Barbare... xd)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, **

**ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine (LES VACANCES!) pour le chapitre sept !**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**Aka' Nakamura**


	8. 07 - Création de Liens

**Salut tout le monde !**

**D'accord j'avais dit que ce serait vendredi, je m'excuse pour ce retard...**

**Les délais c'est pas mon truc ! **

**Enfin bon ! C'est mon premier week end de vacances j'avais bien le droit de larver et profiter !**

**Et voilà le chapitre sept ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Postez une review ça fait plaisir !**

**Gros bisous !**

**Bien à vous,**

**Aka' Nakamura**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre Septième : Création de Liens :<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Fili :<strong> _

_**Les Trolls avaient sans doute un repère et il nous fallait l'explorer.**_

_**Pendant que nous marchions vers la grotte, Yaäna s'était mise en queue de file.**_

_**Après un regard entendu avec Kili, nous la rejoignâmes...**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kili :<strong>

**En nous voyant arriver pour marcher à ses côtés, ses traits se détendirent et un demi-sourire apparu sur son visage.**

**Fili se positionna à sa droite et moi à sa gauche.**

**Elle prit la parole :**

**« -Et que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?**

**-Pour tout vous dire nous aimerions en savoir un peu plus sur vous... dit mon frère, un brin curieux.**

**-Il me semble que nous avons à peu près le même âge, ainsi je propose que l'on se tutoit..**

**-Excellente idée ! M'exclamais-je, je me demandais justement comment proposer cela …**

**-Alors, tu veux en savoir plus sur moi Fili ? Dit-elle avec un air joueur.**

**-Oui...**

**-Et bien.. Précise ta pensée je t'en prie...**

**-Quel âge as-tu ? Dis-je, prenant les devants.**

**-J'ai bientôt cinquante ans...**

**-Quoi ? Comment ça ? On dirait que tu as vingt ans, à peine !**

**-Mes ancêtres sont connus pour avoir une longévité élevée...**

**-Et... commença mon frère.**

**-Hé ! Vous posez une question, j'en pose une aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.**

**-D'accord !**

**-Hum.. Et vous, quel âge avez-vous ? »**

**Le reste du trajet se déroula ainsi.**

**Nous posions une question, chacun notre tour, et une certaine complicité commença à nous lier.**

**Etants de nature curieuse, tout comme mon frère, j'essayais de lui soutirer le plus d'informations possibles mais elle éluda certaines de nos questions et répondit vaguement à d'autres...**

**Elle était vraiment difficile à cerner et, finalement, quand nous arrivâmes à l'antre puante et crasseuse des Trolls nous n'en savions pas beaucoup plus qu'avant.**

**Elle refusait d'évoquer son passé, ses origines et s'en était d'autant plus frustrant !**

**Mais dans le même temps tout ce mystère ne fit qu'émoustiller encore plus ma curiosité à son égard et les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête tandis que je l'observait.**

**Dans la grotte des Trolls nous trouvâmes de l'or que l'on récupéra et que l'on cacha.**

**Thorïn et Gandalf trouvèrent de grandes épées ouvragées, identifiées comme des lames Elfiques par le vieux magicien.**

**Bilbo trouva un poignard (à l'échelle des Elfes) qui lui servirait d'épée et Yaäna lui dit qu'elle l'instruirait à l'art du combat, comme elle lui avait apparemment promis.**

**Lorsqu'il la déguaina elle luisit d'une lueur bleutée et l'Istari qui s'était approché darda son regard gris d'airain sur celle-ci, les yeux emplient de panique...**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait plaisir !**

**Gros bisous à vous !**

**Aka' Nakamura**


	9. 08 - La Fuite

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Bienvenue pour ce huitième chapitre des secrets qui ne peuvent être révélés !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**Surtout postez une review s'il vous plait !**

**Aka' Nakamura**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre Huitième : La Fuite :<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kili :<strong>_

_**Dans la grotte des Trolls nous trouvâmes de l'or que l'on récupéra et que l'on cacha.**_

_**Thorïn et Gandalf trouvèrent de grandes épées ouvragées, identifiées comme des lames Elfiques par le vieux magicien.**_

_**Bilbo trouva un poignard (à l'échelle des Elfes) qui lui servirait d'épée et Yaäna lui dit qu'elle l'instruirait à l'art du combat, comme elle lui avait apparemment promis.**_

_**Lorsqu'il la déguaina elle luisit d'une lueur bleutée et l'Istari qui s'était approché darda son regard gris d'airain sur celle-ci, les yeux emplient de panique...**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yaäna :<strong>

**Tout à coup le magicien nous cria de courir.**

**La tension monta d'un cran et une poussée d'adrénaline nous parcouru.**

**Tout le monde se mit à courir, se frayant un chemin tant bien que mal dans la forêt avec les poneys.**

**Nous avions récupéré nos affaires et celles-ci faisaient un boucant infernal.**

**Gandalf était en tête, nous apostrophant pour accélerer.**

**C'est alors que surgi devant nous un étrange traîneau tiré par de robustes lapins.**

**Sur ce fameux traîneau se tenait debout un vieil homme vêtu de marron et visiblement paniqué.**

**C'était Radagast le Brun, un des Istari, comme Gandalf.**

**Les deux sorciers s'entretinrent quelques minutes ensemble, pendant lequel tout le monde tenta de reprendre son souffle rendu court par la folle course dans le bois.**

**Leur conciliabulle se termina lorsque nous entendîmes un long hurlement provenant de non loin de là.**

**La tension augmenta encore et chacun porta la main à son arme respective.**

**Ce cri n'était pas celui d'un simple loup.**

**Loin de là...**

**Nos craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'un énorme warg au pelâge sale se dressa sur un rocher nous surplombant.**

**Il bondit sur nous et...**

**S'empalla sur l'épée brandie de Thorïn.**

**Radagast s'écria :**

**« -Fuyez ! Je vais les attirer ailleurs !**

**-Mais ce sont des wargs de Gundabad ! Dit Gandalf**

**-Et se sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! » rétorqua l'autre.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kili :<strong>

**Lorsque le magicien brun dit cela Yaäna sortit précipitemment un ocarina de terre cuite d'une pochette de sa ceinture et souffla quelques notes claires qui s'envolèrent, portées par le vent.**

**Thorïn hurla :**

**« -Vous voulez qu'on nous repère encore plus facilement ?! »**

**Elle répondit rien et se contenta d'attendre.**

**Son immense cheval noir apparu alors et elle monta dessus avec l'aisance des cavaliers aguerris.**

**Majestueuse, elle sorti son arc et donna des jambes à sa monture.**

**Puis elle lança :**

**« -Je vais aider Radagast, soyez prudents. »**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<strong>

**Ha les lecteurs je vous jure !**

**Si on a pas de review c'est qu'on s'inquiète nous !**

**Postez en une ça fera plaisir !**

**Merci beaucoup !**

**Aka' Nakamura**

**PS : Je suis en train de travailler sur un chapitre bonus en co-écriture avec ma meilleure amie, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Et j'ai écrit un one-shot de Harry Potter donc allez voir si ça vous tente !**

**Aka' Nakamura**


	10. 09 - Un Combat Épique !

**Salut tout le monde ! Bienvenue pour le chapitre neuf !**

**Désolé pour la semaine dernière, j'ai encore eu des bugs de PC etc...**

**Bref ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster une review !**

**Merci de me lire !**

**Aka' Nakamura !**

**PS : Petit chapitre je sais c'est mal... Mais j'ai peu de temps pour taper et écrire ses temps ci !**

**Gomen ! Pas taper !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Neuvième – Un Combat Épique ! :<span>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kili :<strong>_

_**Son immense cheval noir apparu alors et elle monta dessus avec l'aisance des cavaliers aguerris.**_

_**Majestueuse, elle sorti son arc et donna des jambes à sa monture.**_

_**Puis elle lança :**_

_**« -Je vais aider Radagast, soyez prudents. »**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sa langue claqua et Däark s'élança au galop, ses longs crins bouclés flottants au vent.<strong>

**Nous la suivîmes et nous retrouvâmes à découvert, dans une grande plaine sèche parsemée d'énormes rochers.**

**Nous étions à pied et donc vulnérables, il fallait trouver un échappatoire.**

**Et vite.**

**Radagast était déjà poursuivi par six ou sept orques montés sur des wargs aux crocs luisants, prêts à déchiquetter tout ce qui se présenterait à leur gueule baveuse.**

**Yaäna les avait rattrapés, donnant des jambes et encourageant son cheval par la voix.**

**A porté des orques elle encocha ses flèches et en toucha un.**

**Puis deux.**

**Puis trois.**

**Elle esquivait tous les coups de ses adversaires, menant sa monture à la voix, chuchotant à son oreille, sans selle ni filet.**

**Nous étions cachés par des rochers, menés par Gandalf.**

**Un orc s'était détaché du groupe et regardait au loin, debout sur le rocher nous surplombant.**

**Sur un signe de tête de mon oncle, je pris mon petit arc de fer renforcé et tirais sur la monture de l'immonde créature.**

**Le warg poussa un râle d'agonie et l'orc tomba en avant, voulant sonner l'alerte avec sa corne de brume.**

**Le son s'éteignit lorsque Dwalïn enfonça son lourd marteau dans le crâne du guetteur.**

**Mais hélas il était déjà trop tard...**

**Au son du cor de chasse tous les orques stoppèrent leur monture, celles-ci humant l'air.**

**Puis ils s'élançèrent dans notre direction, jappant avec force, leurs pattes musculeuses frappant le sol inégal avec violence.**

**Yaäna fit volter son étalon et les poursuivis...**

**Hélas nos ennemis arrivèrent avant elle, nous encerclant en resserant le cercle petit à petit...**

* * *

><p><strong> Voilà ! C'était le chapitre neuf !<strong>

**J'ai des examens dans deux semaines et faut que je bosse dur alors je ne pourrai pas poster de chapitre...**

**Enfin.. Peut être... Z'avez qu'à réclamer !**

**Postez une review ! **

**Merci à tous !**

**Aka' Nakamura.**


	11. 10 - Un Combat Épique 2 ! Le Retour !

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Voilà le chapitre dix ! J'ai réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour vous poster un chapitre !**

**Vous êtes vraiment des veinards !**

**Bref ! Bonne lecture et postez une p'tite review !**

**Merci !**

**Aka' Nakamura.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre Dixième : Un Combat Epique 2 ! Le Retour !<span>**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Kili :<strong>_

_**Au son du cor de chasse tous les orques stoppèrent leur monture, celles-ci humant l'air.**_

_**Puis ils s'élançèrent dans notre direction, jappant avec force, leurs pattes musculeuses frappant le sol inégal avec violence.**_

_**Yaäna fit volter son étalon et les poursuivis...**_

_**Hélas nos ennemis arrivèrent avant elle, nous encerclant en resserant le cercle petit à petit...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elle arriva alors que le combat pour nos vies allait commencer. Son cheval se plaça devant le chef des orcs, monté sur le plus gros des wargs. Ils étaient tous deux couturés de cicatrices et partageaient une mine patibulaire avec leurs crocs jaunes et cassés.<strong>

**Däark se cabra et ses sabots frappèrent l'énorme loup avec une violence inouïe.**

**Il hennit sauvagemment, plein de ressentiment. Ses grands yeux, sombres et bordés de longs cils , lançaient des éclairs et sa cavalière paraissait tout aussi remontée.**

**Le warg s'écroula et l'humaine trancha la tête de son cavalier, sa lame tranchant avec une facilité déconcertante le cou de son adversaire. Un flot noir jaillit du corps sans vie et tout le monde resta pétrifié de terreur, figé dans cet instant où flottait Mort et Destruction...**

**La furie essuya sa lame et se retourna et se retourna vers les deux wargs et les deux orcs restants, leur faisant face. Sa prunelle dorée brillait de colère et sa tresse fouettait l'air envirroneant. Une aura de pure destruction et de tuerie sauvage l'envelloppait et je crus un instant me trouver devant une de ses reines guerrières dont parlent les légendes de l'ancien temps...**

**Les orcs reculèrent prudemment... Mais l'un d'eux, plus sournois, sembla se coucher...**

**Il bondit alors sur Däark, toutes griffes dehors. Yaäna déguaina vivement son épée et para tant bien que mal l'attaque de l'énorme loup. La force brutale envoya comme une onde de choc dans ses bras, elle ne put retenir un grognement d'agacement... Un sillon vermillon se creusa sur sa joue tandis qu'elle était éjectée de sa monture, puis plaquée au sol par la bête. Elle cria à son cheval de s'enfuir, celui-ci renâcla mais sentit l'urgence dans la voix de sa cavalière et partit au grand galop, s'effaçant dans l'immense plaine désertique.**

**Les autres orcs et wargs s'étaient enfuis, ne restant plus que celui qui meneçait l'humaine. **

**Ses crocs baveux étaient à quelques centimètres de son visage, retenu seulement par le tranchant de la lame. Elle était en difficulté, à moitié écrasée par le loup, luttant pour ne pas voir sa tête dissociée de son corps ! C'est alors que l'orc, profitant de ce moment de faiblesse sortit son cimeterre rouillé, prêt à l'achever...**

**Après un regard entendu avec mon frère nous nous élançâmmes pour lui porter secours...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! <strong>

**Je vous donne rendez vous dès que possible pour la suite !**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**Aka' Nakamura.**


	12. 11 - Un Combat Epique 3 ! ()

**Salut à tous !**

**Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! **

**Laissez une review à la fin !**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture à tous !**

**Aka' Nakamura.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre Onzième : Un Combat Épique 3 ! Blanquette de veau ! (*):<span>**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kili :<strong>_

_**Les autres orcs et wargs s'étaient enfuis, ne restant plus que celui qui meneçait l'humaine. **_

_**Ses crocs baveux étaient à quelques centimètres de son visage, retenu seulement par le tranchant de la lame. Elle était en difficulté, à moitié écrasée par le loup, luttant pour ne pas voir sa tête dissociée de son corps ! C'est alors que l'orc, profitant de ce moment de faiblesse sortit son cimeterre rouillé, prêt à l'achever...**_

_**Après un regard entendu avec mon frère nous nous élançâmes pour lui porter secours...**_

**Fili :**

**Arrivés près de Yaäna nous tuâmes l'orc qui menaçait notre équipière tandis qu'elle achevait le warg, lui plantant son épée dans le cœur. Un sang presque noir s'écoula avec force de la plaie et lorsqu'elle s'extirpa de sous le corps sans vie elle était recouverte de sang, essoufflée.**

**Après avoir retrouver son calme elle se tourna vers nous et souffla « Merci », la voix empreinte de gratitude... C'est à ce moment que Gandalf nous cria de le rejoindre. Il avait trouvé une crevasse peu profonde dans le sol avec un chemin taillé à même la roche se dirigeant vers une destination inconnue et mystérieuse.**

**Chacun descendit la pente raide et parsemée de bris de roche avec prudence. Lorsque vint le tour de Thorïn d'y aller des cris et des bruits de course se firent entendre. Croyant que d'autres orcs étaient venus à la rescousse le Prince déchu se précipita en avant, au mépris de Yaäna qui était au milieu de la descente.**

**Notre oncle trébucha et emporta la brune dans la chute, atterrissant durement contre un rocher : **

**« - Vous pourriez faire attention ! Cracha-t-elle avec véhémence.**

**-Vous n'aviez qu'à aller plus vite ! » rétorqua l'autre.**

**Les regards haineux refirent surface tandis que les deux se relevaient. Ils n'avaient pas fière allure, particulièrement Yaäna avec ses vêtements plein de sang et de poussière, sa longue balafre rouge sur la joue, le liquide vermillon coulant le long de sa mâchoire, perles écarlates souillant son cou gracile. Son regard fier tranchait avec son aspect miteux. Elle épousseta inutilement ses habits, ramassant ses affaires éparpillées. Son pantalon était était troué aux genoux, dévoilant des rotules en sang, ainsi que son haut, avec les coudes déchirés, la peau à vif, de la terre dans la plaie. Les griffes du loup monstrueux l'avaient entaillée à de multiples endroits.**

**Elle essuya ses joues poussiéreuses d'un revers de main et repris son attitude digne, le dos droit.**

* * *

><p>(*) Adoprixtoxis épisode 13 ! ^_^<p>

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 11!

J'espère que ça vous a plût ! Laissez une petite review ça m'aide !

Gros bisous à tous,

Aka' Nakamura.


	13. 12 - Des Avis Mitigés

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je poste mercredi me direz-vous...**

**Parce que vendredi je ne suis pas là !**

**Soirée avec les potes alors pas le temps de poster et comme j'ai posté un petit chapitre en voilà un gros !**

**Just for you !**

**Enjoy !**

**Aka' Nakamura.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre Douzième : Des Avis Mitigés :<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Fili :<strong>_

_**Les regards haineux refirent surface tandis que les deux se relevaient. Ils n'avaient pas fière allure, particulièrement Yaäna avec ses vêtements plein de sang et de poussière, sa longue balafre rouge sur la joue, le liquide vermillon coulant le long de sa mâchoire, perles écarlates souillants son cou gracile. Son regard fier tranchait avec son aspect miteux. Elle épousseta inutilement ses habits, ramassant ses affaires éparpillées. Son pantalon était était troué aux genoux, dévoilant des rotules en sang, ainsi que son haut, avec les coudes déchirés, la peau à vif, de la terre dans la plaie. Les griffes du loup monstrueux l'avaient entaillée à de multiples endroits.**_

_**Elle essuya ses joues poussièreuses d'un revers de main et repris son attitude digne, le dos droit.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thorïn :<strong>

**Nous suivîmes ensuite le chemin de pierre, Gandalf en tête. Notre progression était quelque peu ralentie par Bombur dont l'embmpoint peinait à passer dans l'étroit passage. L'humaine était en queue de file, précédée par mes neveux. Depuis le début elle ne me plaisait pas. Mais il faut avouer qu'elle avait été d'une aide précieuse lors de l'attaque des orcs.. Peut-être sera-t-elle utile finalement...**

**Au bout du chemin nous débouchâmes sur dans une vallée où grondaient de multiples cascades. A la vue du bâtiment en face de nous je me retournais et dit à Gandalf avec haine :**

**« -C'était donc votre plan depuis le début ? Nous jeter dans la gueule des Elfes ?**

**-Cet endroit est un endroit sûr et j'ai quelques points à éclaircir avec le seigneur Elrond par rapport à la carte de votre père. Elle ne nous à pas révélé tous ses mystères, j'en suis intimement convaincu. »**

**Malgré notre réticence à aller demander de l'aide aux Elfes nous allâmes jusqu'à la porte de la Dernière Maison Simple. Les habitants de la vallée arrivèrent alors montés sur de puissants chevaux de combat. Le seigneur Elrond était parmi eux.**

**Il nous dit qu'ils étaient partis chasser des orcs s'étant introduits sur leurs terres.**

**Étrange**** tout de même... Nous feignîmes l'innocence et il nous invita chez lui. Lorsque Elrond vit la fille il haussa un sourcil et l'autre lui rendit son regard. Je ne pus déchiffrer le message qu'elle lui transmit mais ma méfiance crût envers elle...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yaäna :<strong>

**Nous étions enfin arrivés chez Elrond ! Quel soulagement ! Je me trouvais en terre connue et cela me rassura. Je retrouvais cet endroit que j'aimais tant, si calme avec ses pierres taillées et son lierre grimpant. Tout ici respirait la sérénité et j'inspirais à pleins poumons, me gorgeant de cet air si pur. J'allais pouvoir me reposer et changer mon accoutrement parce qu'à ce stade là ça en devenait ridicule... Je regardais avec tristesse les gros trous à mes genoux et à mes coudes.. ça m'avait pris un temps fou de tanner la peau et de coudre ces vêtements ! Efforts réduits à néant par ces foutus orcs et leurs foutus wargs.. On nous montra nos chambres qui étaient toutes dans la même aile. J'avais la « chance » d'avoir celle jouxtant celle de Thorïn... Génial ! En entrant je découvris un énorme lit, une armoire sculptée ainsi qu'une coiffeuse.**

**Ma fenêtre était ouverte et laissait entrer un légère brise chargée de douces senteurs aromatiques. Les plantes étaient dans cette maison omniprésente et renforçaient son charme, montrant son union avec la nature. Un Elfe nous avertit que le dîner serait servi un peu plus tard. Durant ce laps de temps chaque Nain pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.**

**Connaissant cet endroit depuis longtemps je savais où aller pour me détendre... Je pris une serviette, la longue robe turquoise que l'Elfe m'avait gentiment donné et me dirigeais vers les sources en bas de la Vallée. J'avais enlevé mes chaussures. Me balader pieds nus était devenu une habitude et je sentais sous mes talons la pierre lisse et douce.**

**Les Elfes étaient connus pour prendre soin d'eux et ceux d'Imladris n'échappaient pas à la règle. Comme la vallée était entourée de cascades ils avaient décidés de tirer profits de cet atout de la nature. Ainsi depuis maintenant plusieurs siècles les sources de la Dernière Maison Simple étaient très réputées. Certaines cascades avaient été aménagées avec des bassins afin que tout le monde puisse profiter de l'eau pure et cristalline.**

**Lorsque j'arrivais en bas de la vallée le bassin était vide et les alentours silencieux... Chouette ! Enfin un endroit où j'allais pouvoir me détendre tranquillement... J'étais très fatiguée et fourbue, surtout après cette nuit sans sommeil... Un bon bain détendrait mes muscles et mon esprit. **

**Je me déshabillais, gardant seulement mes sous-vêtements et commençais par inspecter et nettoyer à grande eau les plaies causées par mes récents combats. Après que mes blessures furent nettoyées je me glissais avec délice dans l'eau fraîche et me détendait, mes longs cheveux ramenés en chignon. J'entendais seulement le grondement de la cascade et l'eau presque glaciale provoqua quelques frissons remontants le long de ma nuque... Avec de l'eau jusqu'au cou personne ne viendrais me déranger. **

**Alors que je commençais doucement à sombrer j'entendis des voix se rapprocher et... Déboucher sur la cascade. J'avais les yeux fermés mais même avec ça je savais qui venais d'arriver. Qui d'autre faisait un tel boucan ? Pestant contre la discrétion ( j'adore l'ironie...) des Nains je grognais et lançais à leur attention :**

**« -Vous pourriez pas faire moins de bruit ? Y'en a qui voudraient se reposer ! Dis-je en ouvrant les yeux et les fixant.**

**-Yaäna ?! S'écrièrent-ils tous.**

**-Non moi c'est Iluvatar... répondis-je, soupirant. »**

**Ils me regardèrent tous avec des regards vexés sauf Fili et son frère qui pouffèrent, se retenant d'éclater de rire.**

**« - Comment connaissez vous cette endroit ?**

**-C'est un Elfe qui nous l'a indiqué. Et toi, que fais tu là ? Demanda Kili.**

**-Je connais cette maison comme ma poche. J'y ai vécu pendant une poignée d'années...**

**Contez nous donc certaines de vos aventures ma dame ! » suggéra Oïn, le Nain guérisseur.**

**Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi et je sentis leurs sens en alerte, prêts à poser les questions qui leur brûlaient les lèvres.**

**Je ris doucement et me levais, signifiant que j'allais les laisser sans réponse...**

**Une nouvelle fois...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fili :<strong>

**Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau nous fûmes tous à la fois surpris et attirés par son corps, oubliant qu'elle allait laisser nos interrogations en suspend. Sa peau mate était en effet, couverte de tatouages variés mais aussi de larges cicatrices plus blanches que son teint. Nous étions stupéfaits de voir un corps si frêle. Elle nous avait pourtant sauvé la vie à deux reprises, avec ses techniques précises et puissantes àl'épée ainsi que ses mouvements fluides. Cependant ce qui nous frappa le plus ce fut que les tatouages se mouvaient sur sa musculature fine...**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà !<strong>

**Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 13 qui sera un chapitre bonus !**

**Du lourd alors préparez-vous psychologiquement !**

**Postez une review mes p'tits n'enfants !**

**Gros bisous à vous !**

**Aka' Nakamura.**


	14. 13 - NAWAK TOTAL ! (1)

**Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour le superbe, le magnifique, le fantasmagorique CHAPITRE BONUS !**

**J'espère que vous vous êtes préparés psychologiquement parce que ça va chier !**

**Je ne garantie absolument pas votre santé mentale après lecture de ce... Est-ce vraiment un chapitre ?**

**Mais je m'égare mes chers amis... Bonne lecture à tous et je vous préviens ça n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire c'est sortit de l'esprit perverti de ma meilleure amie et moi !**

**Merci de me suivre et n'éhsitez pas à poster une review après avoir perdu la totalité du reste de votre santé mentale !**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**PS : **** Je m'en vais pendant les vacances, les deux semaines et vendredi je ne pourrai pas poster alors c'est le dernier avant la rentrée !**

**Désolé !**

**Aka' Nakamura.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre Bonus ! Nawak total !<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Première partie : L'alcool, les nains et les bâtons ne font pas bon ménage...<strong>

Légende :

Yuko

**Aka'**

**Heum... 60 ans plus tard**

à fondcombe

**Bilbo raconte à Frodon des anecdotes qu'il n'a jamais oser dire car trop ridicules **

**trop de mauvais souvenirs et d'heures de décuvage**

de gueules de bois et de tronche enfarinées

**d'expériences traumatisantes et d'heures de psy' après cette fameuse soirée...**

ils célébraient la défaite de Smaug et la bière et le vin coulaient à flots

**enfin les autres fois ils coulaient aussi**

**mais cette fois la particulièrement...**

**beaucoup de tonneaux et de bouteilles vides**

un fastueux repas à s'en faire exploser la panse au plus gourmand des nains au coin d'un magnifique feu de joie

**tout le monde était joyeux et chacun goûtait ce moment de joie simple et partagé avec tous les anciens compagnons**

et puis l'un des 13 lança un défi (me souviens plus des noms alors tu choisis)

**et quel défi...**

réussir à piquer le baton de gandalf

**celui ci était déjà ivre mort en train de ronfler dans un coin**

alors lui "emprunter" son bâton pouvait paraitre simple

**rien de grave ne pouvait arriver après tout**

ce vieux crouton avez beaucoup bu et ne se rendrai compte de rien si on lui redonnait son bout de bois avant l'aube

**après tout ce n'est qu'un vieux bout de bois...**

magique, certes, mais un bout de bois quand même !

**et puis ça ne pouvait pas faire grand chose si on ne sait pas s'en servir...**

donc notre ami Bilbo, maitre voleur désormais estimé de tous

**fut mis au défi de récupérer sans réveiller le vioque le fameux batôn**

il s'approcha aussi doucement qu'il pu de Gandalf mais il avait beaucoup bu et il tutibait, son pas n'était pas très assuré

**sa vue était trouble et son pas n'était pas très assuré**

**pardon..**

**j'me répète**

c'est pas grave, on continue... bref notre maitre hobbit disait on titubais comme s'il eut été sur une barque en pleine tempête

**grosse la tempête hein... très très très grosse**

avec des vagues aussi grandes que la cité blanche (érébor c'est ça ?) bref, ce qui devait arriver, arriva

**non ! minas tirith!**

**effectivement**

excuse moi ! jai eu un trou !

bref, le hobbit tomba a plat ventre a 2 centimètres du vieux magicien

**celui ci ronfla bruyamment mais ne sembla pas se réveiller**

le hobbit fut pris d'une hilarité incontrolable et tout le reste de la troupe le suivi dans cet élan de joie

**chacun riait à gorge déployé ne pouvant plus s'arrêter**

le vieux ronfla un peu plus fort que précédamment et se retourna sur la droite montrant son dos a la compagnie

**son vieux chapeau tomba sur son grand nez aquilin faisant rire encore plus les nains et le hobbit déjà hilares. Yaäna elle regardait avec un air consterné mais amusé cette compagnie si joyeuse**

le hobbit se releva titubant et avança sa main en douceur du baton du magicien

**ses doigts rencontrèrent le vieux bois rapeux et ayant traversé bien des aventures**

le baton était en saule blanc

**alors non il est pas en saule blanc du tout ... mais alors pas du tout ! tu raconte de la merde ma vieille ! t'étais bourrée toi aussi ? il est en chêne !**

oki ok il est en chêne il est en chêne ! et lorsque le hobbit le toucha, une multitude d'étincelles s'en échappa

**comme ces magnifiques feux d'artifices que le vieil istari faisait à la comté lors des grandes fêtes**

sauf que là les étincelles était du type "attaque" si tu vois ce que je veux dire

**genre "ME TOUCHE PAAAAAAAAS"!**

du genre TU ME TOUCHE JE TE TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH !

**la pierre en sont sommet luisait d'une lueur entre le blanc et le bleu crépitant et ayant une apparence LEGEREMENT menaçante**

mais à peine hein ! tellement peu d'ailleurs que bilbon s'empara du batôn et le brandit au dessus de sa tête

**MAUVAISE IDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**

worst idea ever ! BAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ! Donc le hobbit brandit le baton et la lueur se fit de plus en plus forte !

**la lumière emplit toute la pièce et des vibrations commençèrent à faire trembler le sol de la Dernière Maison Simple **

**les nains, moins bourrés et avec un chouille plus de jugeote que le hobbit,se planquèrent derriere les différentes tables du festin **

**Yaäna arriva juste à temps pour arracher le bâton des mains du hobbit COMPLETEMENT IVRE MOOOOORT ! **

mais cela n'arrangea pas la situation, au contraire...

**la lumière se fit encore plus ... heu... lumineuse ? **

c'est possible ça ? bref... une puissante onde de choc se propagea

et balaya la pièce faisant voler verres vides, bouteilles et autre fûts ^^

et ne tennant pas compte des gens autour... Yaäna

et Bilbo se firent propulser loin... très loin...

**genre très loin... ils volèrent jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce**

la jeune femme aterris contre un mur mais le maitre voleur traversa une fenetre

**le verre se brisa sous l'impact. il n'était pas très lourd d'habitude mais avec la bière et le festin derrière il avait prit approximativement son poid en un soir !**

il traversa donc sans difficulté la fenetre et alla rouler sur l'herbe. Hélas pour lui, la demeure dans laquelle ils étaient se situait sur le haut d'une coline

**dans la pièce dévasté c'était LE NAWAK LE PLUS TOTAL ! tout était parti valsé contre les murs **

nains, humains, elfes, vaisselle, tables... Bref absolumment TOUT

**SAUF ! Gandalf, irréductible magicien ronflait bruyamment et tranquillement sur sa chaise !**

rien n'aurait pu le reveiller... Pas même un troll hurlant a la mort

**et pourtant ! c'est vous dire à quel point c'est une expérience traumatisante ! enfin bon... nous nous éloignons du sujet ! revenons à notre cher hobbit**

celui ci avait tout simplement fini dans la flotte

**en train de se noyer à moitier dans le ruisseau paisible coulant en bas de la terrasse **

alors qu'il avait pied... mais le pauvre ne s'en rendait pas compte

**il était totalement ivre comme dit précédemment**

donc il commença a se noyer bêtemment comme... bah...

**un poisson qui sait pas nager ? WTF ?!**

ou comme un oiseau pris dans une marrée noire ? Bref, il coulait plus qu'il ne flottait...

**par chance son ventre gonflé par l'alcool le faisait flotter face au ciel et il pouvait donc respirer**

ouais bah pas hyper bien non plus...

**il faisait ce qu'il pouvait avec le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, le pauvre bougre... **

mais Yanaä, en guerrière aguerrie et serviable, passa elle aussi a travers la fenetre pour voler au secour de bilbon

**elle sauta lestemment à travers le verre brisé et sauta en plein dans l'eau, mouillant ses vêtements pourtant de dernière fraîcheur ! quel gachis ! **

sa chemise blanche lui collait a la peau dévoilant les formes de son buste

**elle était bonne pour subir les regards lubriques des nains bourrés restés en haut !**

et dieu savait qu'elle détestait s'exhiber ! elle attrapa le hobbit par le col

**elle détestait que l'on voit ses tatouages magiques se déplaçant avec grâce sur sa peau... ainsi donc elle attrapa le hobbit par le col et le traina hors de l'eau... c'est qu'il était lourd ! **

le demi noyé toussait violemment et grelotait de froid... ce petit bain nocturne lavait dégrisé

**ça lui éviterait une journée voire plus à décuver...**

donc le hobbit s'était ressaisi et regardait autour de lui l'air désemparé

il tomba nez à nez avec le décolleté de sa sauveuse... qui lui envoya une claque monumentale voyant qu'il se rinçait l'oeuil...

le pauvre était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure et ne savais plus où poser son regard pour échapper au courroux de la guerriere

**celle ci était particulièrement féroce quand on commençait à lorgner sa poitrine **

donc notre jeune maitre voleur était très tès rès très TRES géné

**et il balbutiait essayant de calmer la jeune femme... elle respira profondément et sembla se calmer.**

**elle se releva et remonta la pente vers la salle de banquet trainant le pauvre semi-homme **

celui ci était couvert de boue, d'herb e

d'herbe et de saleté en tout genre

**son gilet n'était désormais plus jaune mais semblait avoir été traîné dans la fange... **

et le pauvre, trempé jusqu'aux os, fut jeté sans ménagement au milieu de la piéce

**et c'est la que le véritable cataclysme commença ... Yaäna inspira un grand coup et commença à hurler, tempêter sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, consciente ou non... mais tous les nains étaient plus préoccupés par son soutien-gorge apparent plutôt que par sa colère ... **

Tous les nains se bavaient littéralement dessus et lorgnaient le torse de la guerrière sans aucuns scrupules

**elle leur jetat un regard plus noir que noir (sisi ! c'est possible !) **

ils prirent cher pour leur grade... Elle les frappa un par uns (imagine la musique de psychose en arrière plan)

et tous se retrouvèrent une magnifique bosse sur le haut du crâne... Tous... Sauf Gandalf quironflait toujours

**le vioque avait eu de la chance mais aurait peu être préféré être réveillé pour admirer... les yeux ! les yeux MA-GNI-FIQUES de la combattante ! **

qui étaient vaguement remplis de confusion et de rage...

**vaguement hein... à peine une once de colère ! **

Qui lui envahissait toute la pupille... Et soudain le vieux ronchon ouvrit un oeil... Il avait commencer a dégrisé lorsqu'il s'était endormi et était maintenant parfaitemment lucide. Prêt pour une nouvelle beuverie

**voyant la salle dévasté la plupart des nains avec un oeil au beurre noir ou/et une grosse bosse sur le front (ou autre part... l'alcool et les t-shirts mouillés...) il écarquillat les yeux et... **

Se sentit vaguement paumé... Il avait loupé un épisode et hésitait a demander le pourquoi du comment

**seuls des rauques bizaroïdes sortirent de sa bouche l'alcool ayant altéré une grande (immense) part de ses capacités **

et lorsqu'il se lva il voulut s'appuyer sur son fameux baton mais pas de bol... Il n'était plus là doc le vieux sage s'étala de tout son long

en même temp entre un hobbit a moitié noyé, une guerrière sexy et furax et un vieux complètement amorphe au sol il y avait de quoi rire

leur douleur s'envola, se concentrant seulement pour ne pas s'étouffer... c'est ce qui s'appelle mourir de rire !

Yaäna inspira un grand coup et se retenu de ne pas leur exploser violemment la tronche contre une table

cependant l'idée était extrèmement séduisante... une échymose de plus ou de moins...

ça faisait grande différence pour ces guerriers endurcis.. Mais elle se sentais l'âme généreuse...

si généreuse qu'elle était même prête à leur offrir deux ou trois pour le prix d'une

Mais elle se retint encore... Orff... Et puis finalemment non

elle les frappa tous sans aucuns remorts

le sang gicla, éclaboussant les tables, la baston allait bon trait tout le monde se jetait avec férocité dans cette baston digne de la taverne la plus mal famée de la terre du milieu !

une soirée un tant sois peu narmole pour des nains quoi... Même le vieux débris c'était jeté dans la baston avec entrain

le bâton volait donnant coup sur coup, distribuant estafilades et autres joyeusetées ! mais le bâton avait sa volonté propre...

Quoi ? Gandalf ne le tenait pas dans sa main ?

il flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, brillant de cette même lueur bleutée...

et soudain la lueur s'intensifia... Explosant en une multitudes d'étincelles et pour la deuxième fois une énoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorme onde de choc projeta tout le monde contre les murs faisant comme un périmètre de sécurité autour du bâton. Seul Gandalf était encore debout et il alla empoigner son bout de bois comme si ien ne s'était passé. Il alla chercher une chope de bière qui avait réussi à survivre on ne sais comment et la leva au dessus de sa tête avant de la boire d'un trait

il hurale un "SANTE" retentissant et tout le monde le suivit puis la soirée se termina... une soirée normale pour ce groupe exceptionnel !

un pari complètemment stupide suivi d'une baston générale pour finir en grosse gueule de bois... Oui Oui tout était parfaitemment normal

**_FIN !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon bah voila... On espère que ça vous a plu et que vos abris anti-connerie ont réussi a survivre à notre débilité profonde... <strong>

**Merci à d'avoir lu !**

** Yuko Akaba**

**Gros bisous à vous tous passez de bonnes vacances, **

**les écrivaines tarrée,**

**Yuko & Aka' !**


	15. 14 - Tatouages et pouvoirs

**OHAYO MINNA-SAAAAAAAAN!**

**GOMEEEEEEEEEEN! ;_;**

**Je sais, cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre et je m'en excuse... :s'incline:**

**J'en suis profondément désolée mais Dame Inspiration m'avait momentanément quittée...**

**J'espère que se chapitre va vous plaire, le prochain arrive dans le week-end!**

**Gros bisous à tous,**

**Veuillez une nouvelle fois m'excuser,**

**Aka' Nakamura.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre Quatorzième – Où il est question de tatouages et de pouvoirs :<strong>

_**Fili :**_

_**Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau nous fûmes tous à la fois surpris et attirés par son corps, oubliant qu'elle allait laisser nos interrogations en suspend. Sa peau mate était en effet, couverte de tatouages variés mais aussi de larges cicatrices plus blanches que son teint. Nous étions stupéfaits de voir un corps si frêle. Elle nous avait pourtant sauvé la vie à deux reprises, avec ses techniques précises et puissantes à l'épée ainsi que ses mouvements fluides. Cependant ce qui nous frappa le plus ce fut que les tatouages se mouvaient sur sa musculature fine...**_

**Nos yeux s'ouvrirent comme jamais mais elle n'y prêtat pas la moindre attention. Elle se déplaçat de son habituelle démarche féline essuyant les gouttes d'eau glacée ruissellants sur sa peau.**

**Avant de disparaître dans le bois pour remonter vers Fondcombe elle se retourna et nous dit :**

**« - Ce sont les tatouages qui me permettent de faire de la magie. Sorts, enchantements et autres incantations. Chaque marque à une signification et me permet d'invoquer tel ou tel esprit pour m'aider à combattre. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus. »**

**Et elle s'éloigna, nous laissant seuls avec un mystère s'épaississant de plus en plus...**

* * *

><p><strong>UNE HEURE PLUS TARD...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lorsque nous eûmes finis nos ablutions nous remontâmes et nous préparâmes pour le repas du soir que nous passerions avec le maître de maison... Si nous voulions qu'il aide notre oncle il fallait paraître courtois et présentables.<strong>

**Le jour tombait et l'air était frais, chargé de senteurs automnales...**

**Yaäna ne se montrant pas nous décidâmes avec Kili d'aller voir dans sa chambre si elle était prête et dispose.**

**Lors que nous entrâmes nous la vîmes, étendue sur le grand lit, dans une robe turquoise. Sa respiration était calme et elle dormait paisiblement. Les grandes cernes sous ces yeux étaient toujours bien présentes malgré le repos qu'elle semblait goûter à cet instant précis.**

**Sa grande mèche reposait toujours sur son oeil droit, caché à l'abris de tous les regards.**

**Mais pourquoi donc?**

**Elle était tellement mystérieuse! Elle ne laissait rien passer de ses propres sentiments, préférant s'occuper des autres...**

**Elle était belle et paisible à ce moment et nous ne savions rien de la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée, qu'elle endurait et qu'elle allait endurer par notre faute...**

**Je la contemplais ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, à côté de mon frère, absorbé lui aussi par la vue si vivifiante de cette fille endormie...**

**Puis, coupant cours à la rêverie mon frère s'approcha de son visage, pris la mèche brune barrant le côté droit de son visage et...**

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais c'est mal de finir comme ça mais le prochain chapitre arrivera dans le week end normalement!<strong>

**Mettez une p'tite review!**

**Gros bisous à tous,**

**Aka' Nakamura.**


	16. 15 - Rapprochements

_**Chapitre 15 mes amis!**_

_**La fin se rapproche petit à petit!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Aka' Nakamura.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre Quinzième – Rapprochements:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Fili:<strong>_

_**Lors que nous entrâmes nous la vîmes, étendue sur le grand lit, dans une robe turquoise. Sa respiration était calme et elle dormait paisiblement. Les grandes cernes sous ces yeux étaient toujours bien présentes malgré le repos qu'elle semblait goûter à cet instant précis.**_

_**Sa grande mèche reposait toujours sur son oeil droit, caché à l'abris de tous les regards.**_

_**Mais pourquoi donc?**_

_**Elle était tellement mystérieuse! Elle ne laissait rien passer de ses propres sentiments, préférant s'occuper des autres...**_

_**Elle était belle et paisible à ce moment et nous ne savions rien de la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée, qu'elle endurait et qu'elle allait endurer par notre faute...**_

_**Je la contemplais ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, à côté de mon frère, absorbé lui aussi par la vue si vivifiante de cette fille endormie...**_

_**Puis, coupant cours à la rêverie mon frère s'approcha de son visage, pris la mèche brune barrant le côté droit de son visage et...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Une main fusa dans l'air et bloqua durement le poignet de Kili. L'œil doré nous fusilla tout deux. Yaäna soupira doucement et se leva puis nous dit :<strong>

**« -Ne cherchez pas à savoir ce qui se trouve sous cette mèche. Ne fouillez pas dans mon passé... Allez! Venez on va manger! »**

**Nous sortîmes à sa suite, gênés et honteux de notre conduite... Le repas se passa dans une ambiance simple, un peu joyeuse et l'on vit Yaäna rire aux plaisanteries de nos compagnons qui découvraient avec horreur que certaines personnes se nourrissaient presque essentiellement de légumes verts...**

**Elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue turquoise et sa longue chevelure brune luisait au soleil, de magnifiques reflets auburn scintillant dans les derniers rayons du jour...**

**Kili:**

**Après un repas de végétariens, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un recoin de Fondcombe pour faire un véritable repas! Assis à même le sol nous partageons du saucisson et la charcuterie que nous avions emmené. La guerrière était parmi nous, riant à des blagues que lui racontait Bofur...**

**Un joyeux feu fût allumé à l'aide de chaises et autre mobilier et les ombres se mirent à danser joyeusement. Fili et Yaäna parlaient, un peu dans leur coin. Je les rejoignit et nous parlâmes pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit noire comme de l'encre et que la plupart de nos compagnons se mettent à ronfler allègrement.**

**Nous chuchotions et la brune qui était assise entre nous deux regardais la lune qui s'était levée.**

**Pendant encore deux ou trois heures nous discutâmes sur tous les sujets, allant des mœurs des Elfes, jusqu'à ses tatouages en passant par les traditions des Nains.**

**Puis nous nous endormîmes, épaules contre épaules, alors que le feu se mourrait et que les braises rougeoyaient...**

**Et quelques heures plus tard le jour se leva doucement...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>La suite dès que possible!<em>  
><strong>

**_Aka' Nakamura._**


End file.
